ILLINC
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Uma clínica de recuperação. Dois médicos atordoados. Um policial com medo do que vira. ILLINC. Você pode conseguir o que quer... mas tudo tem um preço... LEIA A NOTA


**POR FAVOR, LEIA A NOTA COM ATENÇÃO.**

_Olá, mortais._

_Antes de mais nada, esse conto _**NÃO**_ é sobre Hellsing. Eu não sabia onde publicar algo original, e como o gênero é terror, resolvi publicar aqui, pensando que talvez tivesse uma boa aceitação (caso alguém leia). Perdoem-me, mas não sabia onde postar. Quem souber me dar qualquer informação de onde eu possa publicá-lo corretamente, ficarei muito grata._

_Estou postando esse pequeno conto que um amigo querido fez, e com a sua autorização resolvi publicar, por achar que seria bem recebido por pessoas que gostam do gênero terror e suspense. Escrevo essa pequena nota em nome dele também. Portanto, esse conto não me pertence e sim ao meu amigo Rodolfo. Espero que deixem comentários, gostaria muito de receber qualquer crítica (boa ou ruim) sobre o conto._

_Ele é composto porduas cartas, um relatório policial epáginas de um diário pessoaldescrevendo fenômenos estranhos que começaram a acontecer em uma clínica de recuperação para viciados. Espero que gostem._

_Sem mais,_

_**Lali Djibril**_

**ILLINC**

Carta destinada ao senhor Dr. Henrique Medeiros de seu amigo Dr. Sérgio Alves da Costa. 16/08/2004

Por muitas vezes já me apareceram casos difíceis, meu querido amigo, mas em toda a minha carreira nunca vi algo assim. Lembra de nossos estudos sobre os efeitos da cocaína no organismo? Acho que desde quando um certo paciente chegara a nossa clínica de recuperação eu tenha encontrado mais e mais efeitos estranhos por sobre um cérebro cheio de chagas como o de um viciado.

Estou te enviando esta carta, pois acredito que nas formas oficiais meus enfermeiros estariam achando que quem deveria ser internado seria eu. No entanto sei que você, tratando-se de meu amigo, e sendo também psiquiatra poderia me ajudar a avaliar o caso de um paciente meu chamado pelos outros internos de "_ancião_". Segundo ao que me consta, na ficha dele nós não conseguimos sequer identificar exatamente o nome deste velho homem. Não que ninguém o tenha colocado aqui dentro. Algumas pessoas que dizem ser parentes dele estão pagando para que o tratamento seja viável, no entanto as duas pessoas afirmavam ser os pais do paciente que eu mesmo ao bater meus olhos nele pude perceber que passava já dos setenta anos de idade. Apesar da "_piada_" o próprio paciente estava disposto a entrar em tratamento e através dos exames pudemos perceber que o paciente era realmente dependente químico de cocaína. Segundo o próprio ancião hoje seria seu aniversário de vinte anos e seu nome é César de Alcantra, filho de Manuel de Alcantra com Maria Lurdes Ramos de Alcantra. Os três trouxeram até mesmo um RG e uma certidão de nascimento. Apesar da situação ridícula, sentiria remorso de não ajudar aquele pobre homem a se desvencilhar do horrível vício e além de tudo encaminharia aqueles outros dois a você posteriormente para analisar o caso. No entanto algo aconteceu nestas ultimas três noites que tem apavorado toda a clínica.

A semana passada fora a mais tranqüila do ano, não se ouvia um pio por toda a clínica. O mais estranho foi que isso aconteceu a partir da noite que o ancião chegara para o tratamento. Todos os pacientes pareciam ter sido tomados por uma forma estranha de ligação, mesmo aqueles que não se davam bem se entreolhavam em silêncio e muito pouco comentavam comigo ou qualquer enfermeiro mesmo sobre coisas banais, como bois indo ao matadouro pareciam compartilhar de um mesmo destino ruim. Até aí estranhei, pois dificilmente ficávamos uma semana sem ter pelo menos um ataque por abstinência ou convulsões, mas tudo me parecia normal, pois ninguém sabia exatamente o que acontecera de estranho naquela semana, fora o fato do ancião ter chegado. Foi justamente a partir deste ponto que eu comecei a me interessar pelo ancião. Estaria ele tramando alguma rebelião de internos? Se o fazia, como poderia fazer isso em tão pouco tempo?

Resolvi não esperar para ver... Fui logo interrogar o ancião e seu companheiro mais próximo. Consegui muito pouco do pobre velho que entre uma pergunta e outra fungava e coçava suas narinas completamente destruídas. Parte do diálogo dele completava o que ele não parava de falar desde o dia que entrou. Dizia ele que a salvação viera a ele graças ao seu mestre e que a paz reinaria novamente em sua vida. Depois da entrevista com o ancião resolvi que havia superestimado as habilidades do que sobrou do cérebro daquele saco de ossos alucinado. Estava decidido a desistir de descobrir o porquê de todo o silêncio até Antônio (meu enfermeiro de maior confiança) vir com o resultado da entrevista do talvez comparsa do ancião. Segundo o outro paciente o que seu colega chama de "_mestre_" era uma coisa que "_rasgava o vazio e se alimentava de tristeza_". Soou muito estranho a mim que dois pacientes convivessem com a mesma alucinação. Ainda seguindo o que ocorreu durante a entrevista parece que o paciente sofrera duras convulsões durante seu relato e que um nome fora pronunciado em meio aos gritos alucinados do paciente chamado Inácio: **ILLINC**. Um nome completamente estranho a mim e a qualquer um de meus assistentes.

Receio ter pouco a dizer sobre o que acontecera a Inácio, comparsa do ancião, para vir a se encontrar dentro desta clínica. Um garoto muito problemático, com tendências depressivas e violentas para com até mesmo seus pais, fora encaminhado ao tratamento por com apenas dezessete anos ter tentado suicídio duas vezes e uma vez ter tentado matar um de seus colegas de classe com um estilete. Era viciado em heroína e cocaína e costumava nos dar muito trabalho, pois apesar de sua pouca idade tinha uma boa estatura e um dos efeitos da cocaína é o aumento de adrenalina no sangue, proporcionando grande força e agilidade apesar de acabar com a fome e o cérebro do individuo. Tipicamente pacientes como Inácio tem alucinações com criaturas como insetos, vultos e aos mais religiosos até demônios. Mas segundo o psiquiatra que o interrogou dificilmente alguém como Inácio teria uma imaginação tão poderosa a ponto de descrever algo tão fantasioso e tão idêntico ao que ancião descrevera de seu mestre. No entanto quero deixar bem claro que a pessoa sobre a qual estou escrevendo, ou seja, Inácio, encontra-se morta neste momento. Morrera na segunda das ultimas três fatídicas noites.

Para ser mais preciso um paciente morreu por noite depois da tranqüila semana na qual o ancião chegara a esta clínica. Todas as vítimas morreram de uma forma estranha e, a despeito de suas faces desfalecidas, pareciam ter sofrido demais antes que dessem seu derradeiro suspiro. Seus rostos agora em "_rigor mortis_" continham em sua expressão uma mescla de horror, medo e dor parecendo ter sofrido um horror indizível.

A perícia da polícia local fizera a análise dos corpos e descobrira que em todos eles havia uma mesma marca de queimadura em forma de uma mão cadavérica em suas cabeças, acredite, elas não morreram por causa da queimadura, todas as vítimas morreram por falência múltipla dos órgãos que pareciam estar apodrecidos há meses. Por isso estou lhe enviando esta carta, meu amigo. Sei que você fizera mestrado em telecinésia e telepatia, e gostaria que você viesse à minha clínica ajudar eu e o chefe de polícia local a desvendar este mistério que ronda a clínica já faz três noites. O ancião fora devidamente convencido a usar uma camisa de força durante a noite, sedado e preso dentro de nossa solitária até que você mesmo venha entrevistá-lo e testa-lo.

Desde já agradeço. De seu antigo amigo,

Dr. Sérgio Alves da Costa.

**§o§**

Carta ao Sr. Delegado Álvaro de Assis Soares, Chefe do 9º departamento de polícia do distrito de Brasília, de Dr. Henrique Medeiros, Psiquiatra, mestre em fenômenos para-normais, potergaist e tempestades neurais. 17/08/2004

Caro Sr. Delegado, fui contatado por meu amigo Dr. Alves da Costa, chefe do corpo de psiquiatria da clínica em questão, para análise do famigerado paciente que talvez apresente poderes psíquicos para com seus colegas em tratamento. Em uma breve análise do paciente em questão pude notar um comportamento jovial e, porque não, imaturo revelando o que paciente tem dito desde a primeira entrevista: Ele teria pelo menos uma idade mental de vinte anos.

Os efeitos por sobre o cérebro do paciente com as drogas e com os calmantes tem revelado que as suspeitas por sobre as quais o senhor tivera pelo paciente se confirmaram: como o senhor disse: provavelmente o mingau que sobrou do cérebro dele não poderia sequer fazer contas simples de matemática. Em todo caso mandei que fossem feitos testes tanto psíquicos quanto psicológicos no paciente e pude constatar que não apresentava sequer um comportamento violento ou depressivo, estaria nesta clínica apenas para conseguir agüentar a abstinência de cocaína. Eu mesmo teria feito um relatório completo e oficial com todas as características, inclusive da personalidade do paciente, se nada tivesse acontecido nestas ultimas três horas.

Em meio a um dos ataques de convulsões, que são normais á abstinência dos pacientes, um dos enfermeiros jurou-me ter ouvido passos dentro da cela almofadada do ancião. Cuidadosamente eu mesmo fui à cela olhar pelo vidro com um gravador para ter registrado qualquer barulho ou sinal de poder psíquico que o paciente pudesse apresentar. Lamento por não ter trazido minha câmera vídeo nestas horas, mas o gravador foi a única coisa que consegui em minha pasta naquele momento. Eu mesmo não acreditaria no que ouvira se o gravador não o tivesse registrado, não só os passos que o enfermeiro ouvira, mas também um diálogo com uma sombra que vi por detrás do vidro. Aquela coisa, pois não acredito que seja humano o que vi, tinha uma forma esquelética e disforme. A cabeça disforme e protuberante trazia dois olhos completamente fora de esquadro e brilhavam como os de um gato em meio à escuridão com um brilho esverdeado como limbo e vítreo. Tudo o que pude ver fora esta silhueta estranha de voz metálica e melancólica foi o pobre ancião se debatendo em uma estranha reverência com sua camisa de força de cócoras pedindo por clemência. O diálogo foi o seguinte:

- Mestre! O que faz aqui? Pensei ter lhe satisfeito com meus colegas!

Ee a coisa respondeu:

-Preciso de mais! Aonde posso conseguir mais?

-O senhor quer mais? Talvez na ala dois do prédio tenham mais dois ou três que precisem ser libertados.

-Sabes que tua liberdade tem preço... Eu preciso de mais três e só assim poderei completar o século.

-Eu entendo mestre, o mundo precisa ser purificado!

Não agüentando mais ouvir aquela coisa pronunciar de forma tão horrenda aquelas palavras, invadi o quarto de sopetão com meus punhos em riste gritando num pequeno acesso de coragem a quem ou ao que estava lá dentro com o ancião:

-Saia daí!

Arrependi-me de ter invadido o quarto... Tive tempo só de observar a silhueta pavorosa abrir caminho no meio do ar através de uma fenda que ela mesma abrira no nada e passar através dele deixando para trás somente uma gargalhada de escárnio numa voz metálica e agonizante. Restou-me somente interrogar o ancião que estava ali jogado ao chão ainda em reverência à coisa que há segundos havia sublimado na minha frente.

-O que é que foi aquilo?

Oancião olhou para mim com desdém e respondeu com ar de interrogatório:

-Aquilo o que? O Senhor viu alguma coisa estranha?

-Não se faça de idiota! O que era aquela coisa que estava aqui dentro!

-Não faço idéia do que o senhor está falando...- O ancião parecia ter mudado o olhar, não parecia mais tão simples ou fiel a seu mestre, parecia estar com o mesmo olhar vítreo, esverdeado e sagaz da criatura que sumira há poucos instantes.

-Estou lhe dizendo que vi algo conversando com você, o que era aquilo?

-Acho que o senhor tem trabalhado demais doutor, parece que até mesmo o senhor está tendo alucinações...- Não estava chegando em lugar nenhum daquela forma, eu precisava mudar meu diálogo, e dessa vez não iria entrar em desespero.

-É uma pena.

-Por que uma pena, senhor?

-Sendo eu um doutor poderia analisar a criatura e ajuda-la, mas acredito que você tenha razão, eu devo estar trabalhando demais e preciso de umas férias.

-Ajuda-la em que? O senhor nem sabe do que ela precisa.

-É por isso que existem pessoas como eu, para descobrir como ajudar as pessoas.

-Você não sabe ajudar ninguém... Acha mesmo que só com remédios e algumas frases frouxas pode ajudar as pessoas? Elas precisão aprender a se purificar por si mesmas.- Nesse momento os olhos do ancião pareciam brilhar mais fortes e estavam mais agitados do que nunca, pareciam guardar dentro de si uma mente malignamente ágil e forte. Questionei-me neste momento se não tínhamos entre nós um psicopata de personalidade dupla que encontrara uma forma horrenda e nova de matar pessoas.

-E de que forma purificam-se as pessoas? Não é dizendo como se livrarem de seus problemas?

-Como você é ridículo doutor... Isso é ensinar alguém a trapacear no jogo... Não entende que tudo tem seu devido preço, vocês só nascem porque um dia irão morrer. Pois este é o preço da vida, morre-se porque se está vivo.

-E não existe uma forma de se viver para sempre?

-Claro que existe... Mas existe um preço para isso.

-Por favor, eu lhe suplico. Qual é o preço?

Neste momento o brilho dos olhos do ancião ficou menos intenso e em um tom sepulcral ele falou com a mesma voz metálica da sombra que vi momentos atrás:

-_ILLINC_... Este é o preço.- neste momento o ancião desfaleceu e caiu completamente desacordado no chão. Mas o que me assustou foi ver uma sombra saindo da sombra do ancião desfalecido. Uma sombra enorme e agonizante com dois brilhos esverdeados deixou a cela do ancião rastejando-se pela parede.

Após este estranho diálogo resolvi analisar junto com o Dr. Sérgio a fita do gravador no computador. Tendo passado já o som de um para o outro o técnico de som do computador disse ter algo de estranho com a gravação. Parecia que durante a entrevista estranha que eu tivera com o ancião uma onda de baixa freqüência parecia ocilar no nos momentos de fala dele. Em meu mestrado pude aprender sobre a psicofonia, este tipo de onda caracteriza este fenômeno que os cientistas acreditam pertencer à somente os fantasmas. Nos estudos sobre ocultismo, psicologia do medo e da psicofonia levantei ainda o que queria dizer aquele nome estranho que ouvimos durante todas as entrevistas sobre este assunto. Entre outras coisas procurei a língua à qual pertencia a estranha palavra. Sim, era latim. Uma língua morta e em desuso desde a Roma antiga. O mais estranho não é simplesmente a estranha etimologia da palavra, mas seu significado, "_illinc_" era dito quando os antigos se referiam a algo que estava do outro lado, ou seja, seria equivalente à expressão "_de lá_".

Com a autorização de meu amigo Dr. Sérgio pedi o atraso da alta do ancião e providenciei para que a ala dois do prédio fosse devidamente vigiada. No entanto nestas ultimas três horas ouvimos gritos de horror proferidos da ala. Estou escrevendo aqui desta ala. Os enfermeiros que deixamos de vigia sumiram e continuamos a ouvir os horríveis gritos agonizantes saindo da única cela que sobrou fechada. Vejo várias sombras lá dentro, mas uma em especial parece ter olhos vítreos de brilho esverdeado como limbo enquanto dança. Eu e Dr. Sérgio resolvemos te mandar esta carta enquanto esperamos seu reforço porque se tentássemos usar o rádio com certeza ririam de nós. Estamos dispostos a te ver pela manhã com pelo menos seis homens armados. Não diga a eles o motivo pelo qual estarão aqui, apenas traga-os com o pretexto de captura de detento violento. Confiamos completamente em sua amizade e profissionalismo.

De seu amigo Dr. Henrique Medeiros.

**§o§**

Relatório policial do incidente da clínica de reabilitação do dia 19/08/2004.

**Homens usados na ação:**  
Daniel Junqueira Silva  
Waldir Alfredo da Costa  
Anderson Jorge Machado  
Paulo Mauá Macedo  
Alves Mori Toledo  
Álvaro Assis Soares

**Armamento em uso:  
**Itchaca DSPS calibre 12 (Munição de borracha)  
Mtr M9 metralhadora (Munição 9mm)  
M964 Fuzil FAL (Munição 7,62mm)  
HK Mp5 SD (Munição 9mm)  
Taurus PT 357 (Munição 357 Sig)  
Taurus M975 (Munição 9mm Parabelum)

**Equipamento de apoio em uso na ação:  
**Granada de gás lacrimogêneo de alta emissão GL302:5 (Daniel)  
Granada explosiva de efeito moral GL304: 4 (Alves)  
Pé-de-cabra (Paulo)

**Máscaras de gás:**Seis

**Coletes à prova de balas:**Três (Álvaro, Daniel, Paulo)

**N° de mortes durante a ação:** Três

Relatório do responsável pela ação Cpt. Álvaro Assis Soares Chefe do 9° DP do distrito de Brasília.

Ao chegarmos às instalações da clínica em questão notamos, dentro da cela em que se encontravam três internos, que havia como reféns quatro enfermeiros. Abordamos os internos primeiramente através de negociações feitas através da pequena janela da cela que fora quebrada com alguns tiros que Anderson disparou com o Fuzil. Pensamos ser dispensável um negociador, pois os dois doutores responsáveis pelos internos se encontravam no recinto. Através de uma ordem direta mandei que Daniel entrasse no cômodo para disparar com os tiros de borracha em um dos internos caso eles reagissem contra os doutores que se encontravam lá dentro. Apesar da aparente calma das negociações eu não confiava naqueles internos, pois eram sujeitos conhecidos por terem problemas mentais. Minhas suspeitas se confirmaram quando Daniel ao tentar entrar no cômodo fora alvejado por uma saraivada de balas no peito. Fiz questão de reanimar Daniel e dei ordem de invasão do cômodo com bombas de lacrimogêneo. Avaliando as chances o único interno armado estava querendo trocar tiros e saindo da cela. No entanto quando ele saiu Paulo recebeu-o com tiros de sua HK acertando ele e outro interno. O ultimo interno viera empunhando uma faca em minha direção enquanto eu acudia Daniel que se encontrava imobilizado pelo impacto das balas. Tive somente tempo de alvejar-lhe a cabeça com dois tiros de pistola em sua cabeça. Os reféns foram resgatados embora parecessem estar sob efeito de uma estranha droga e tivessem sofrido os efeitos do lacrimogêneo. Dr. Henrique Medeiros fugiu da cena do crime e não pudemos mais encontra-lo.

Peço a inspeção da clínica para melhores resultados.

**§o§**

Páginas do diário pessoal do senhor Cpt. Álvaro Assis Soares –chefe de policia do 9° DP do distrito de Brasília 19/08/2004

Ainda estou abalado com o que acontecera nesta madrugada dentro daquela clínica. Ninguém acreditaria no que nós sete diríamos do inferno que aconteceu naquele lugar. Minha nossa, eu ainda duvido do que vi dentro daquela cela. Eu e meus companheiros ficamos realmente assustados quando recebemos a carta do doutor. Estaria meu amigo ficando louco? Ele ainda pediu para que eu não contasse a meus homens do que se tratava, mas se não o fizesse como faria para levar todo o equipamento de que precisávamos? Não sabia do que se tratava, e se fosse algo perigoso ou se realmente o doutor ficara louco e nos atacasse com tiros? Eu que não iria arriscar. No entanto juntei meus melhores homens e meu armamento. Se ninguém resolveu até lá o problema daquela clínica eu resolveria naquele momento... Mal sabia o que sofreria depois.

Chegamos lá pela meia noite sem que ninguém além da segurança do local nos percebesse. Fiz questão de eu mesmo entrar no corredor da ala dois para falar com os doutores. O primeiro a me receber foi o doutor Sérgio. Senti-me aliviado por vê-lo e tive certeza naquele momento de que doutor Henrique não enlouquecera. Trouxe meus homens para o corredor da ala e fingindo que não os tinha contado sobre o conteúdo da carta, no entanto com apenas uma frase doutor Henrique desfez minha mentira:

-Este armamento é muito pesado senhor Álvaro...

Apesar da frase ainda tentei manter minha história dizendo que internos loucos podem ser muito perigosos, mas só obtive outra advertência:

-Loucos não, senhor Álvaro, estas pessoas só precisam de ajuda e não de balas.

Em todo caso cercamos a cela que os doutores pretendiam abrir. Estava tudo no mais completo silêncio, com um sinal de mão pude mandar Daniel ficar perto da porta e Paulo posicionado com o pé-de-cabra para arrombá-la, foi então que nosso pesadelo começou... De dentro daquele cubículo ouvimos um grito de horror agonizante que ecoou por toda a ala dois. Dei a ordem de arrombar a porta e Daniel que iria entrar congelou-se de medo. Foi então que eu gritei em mais alto:

- É para você entrar seu imbecil!

No entanto ele respondeu:

– Não tem nada...

-Como assim não tem nada acabamos de ouvir um grito saindo daí?

-Não tem nada dentro de mim, nada, nada, nada.

-Daniel!

Corri até ele e o acudi, ele parecia ter no olhar algo de estranho e agonizante, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas como que num estado de choque, mas ele permanecia acordado e dizendo "_nada, nada, nada..._" e então olhei para dentro da sala. Pude reconhecer os quatro enfermeiros dentre os quais Antonio que estava amontoado em cima dos outros três, e dois dos internos em pé olhando para o ar gritando freneticamente ILLINC, ILLINC... Resolvi acabar com aquela palhaçada dando um disparo de aviso para cima, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer isso vi a pequena vidraça da porta da cela entreaberta ser estilhaçada por uma saraivada de balas atiradas por Anderson com o rifle.

Olhei para traz e vi Paulo gritando e metralhando o ar com a HK e dizendo "_mata o filho da puta_". Larguei Daniel ao chão para tentar parar Paulo e senti nas minhas costas alguém me puxando. Era ainda Daniel falando de seu nada agora de pé com a faca em riste para mim. Eu não reagi, quem reagiu foi Paulo que ainda atirando e berrando feito um louco alvejou o peito guarnecido de Daniel.

Por todos os lados eu ouvia gritos de dor tanto de meus homens quanto dos internos ou do doutor Sérgio e seus enfermeiros. E em meio aquela situação horrível pude ver com meus próprios olhos ao lado do doutor Henrique que se encontrava calmo em meio aquele inferno uma espécie de buraco negro no meio do ar. Saquei rapidamente minha Taurus e dei comando:

-Parado aí!

Daquele rasgo escuro no meio do ar saiu um velhote todo acabado, talvez fosse o tal do ancião, mas o pobre diabo parecia nem se agüentar em cima das pernas e ter uns noventa anos. Quando olhei para os olhos dele pude entender o que a carta do doutor Henrique quis dizer com "_olhos vítreos e esverdeados como limbo_" e "_voz metálica_". Aquele resto de gente falou com aquela voz estranha para o doutor:

- Outro César entregou-me o corpo e a agonia para que eu possa purificar o mundo!

-Então, o que é que devo fazer para te ajudar?

Então o velhote apontou para mim e explicou:

- Pegue a arma dele e atire neste pobre homem.

- Nada disso! – disse eu – Ninguém toca a minha arma antes de...- foi então que minha fala congelou.

Nunca senti tamanha agonia, sentia como se todos aqueles que matei voltassem gritando em meus ouvidos a raiva de terem perdido suas vidas. Congelado de medo caí ao chão berrando pelo perdão daquelas pobres almas e joguei minha arma a meus pés. Foi então que o velhote disse:

- Mudei de idéia, acho que o senhor também precisará ser purificado...Doutor?

-Não vê senhor Álvaro? Aqueles que você matou não dormirão em paz enquanto não verem sua morte. Tudo tem um preço, o senhor pode pagar de outra forma, liberte ILLINC e conseguirá parte da paz.

Eu não conseguia pensar aquelas vozes não paravam de gritar coisas horríveis como "_morra_", ou "_olhe o que você fez comigo_", ou ainda "_você acha que você é mais inocente?_".

-Qualquer coisa, mas tire-os da minha cabeça, eu não posso mais agüentar, o que é que eu devo fazer!

-Você pode escolher entre matar este interno que está a meu lado, mas isso os fará um pouco satisfeitos, ou você pode tira-los de sua cabeça explodindo-a.

-Mas porque? Porque ainda me da uma escolha? Para eu ter mais um fantasma querendo puxar meus pés?

-Não senhor Álvaro... ILLINC só esta atendendo o ultimo pedido do ancião, este viciado perdeu-se nas drogas desde os dezesseis anos de idade e morreria violentamente dentro de uma clínica aos vinte anos. ILLINC e eu estamos ajudando o garoto que queria viver até a velhice, mas não podemos evitar sua morte violenta.

-Você enlouqueceu? Quer que eu mate este velhote para que eu possa viver sem esses gritos de agonia na minha cabeça?

-Parece que eu subestimei sua inteligência capitão! Sim, ILLINC se apoderou do corpo do ancião para que ele envelhecesse em semanas e não sofresse com a morte, e quem melhor para matá-lo do que o senhor? Como o senhor mesmo sabe todos aqueles que você matou não queriam morrer... Mas dessa vez você tem a chance de matar alguém que realmente quer morrer.

Aquele velhote de olhar estranho ajoelhou-se na minha frente eu, também ajoelhado, de ouvidos tampados para que pudesse amenizar os gritos horrendos de morte na minha cabeça olhei nos olhos "_verde limbo_" dele. Acho que fui umas das poucas pessoas que puderam ter uma espécie de definição ocular para o que se pode chamar de inferno. Naqueles olhos vi um tamanho dor, horror e a agonia que pude jurar que os gritos pioraram na hora de meu olhar.

-Eu venho atravessando milênios a ajudar todo e qualquer mortal que precise ser purificado... Capitão eu descobri o segredo da eternidade, mas descobri que nenhuma alma humana suporta a eternidade... Por favor – e então disse em latim - liberateme.

Então ouvi mais gritos, mas dessa vez não vinham de minha cabeça... Era Paulo que tinha acabado de tomar consciência de que havia matado os dois outros internos. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer estava olhando para aqueles malditos olhos. Nesse momento o velhote se abaixou e pegou minha arma e entregou-a a mim apontada para ele. Com o cano da arma apontado para a cabeça dele eu ainda contemplei os frangalhos do corpo dele se contorcendo e dizendo.

-Liberateme.

Sangue... E miolos espalhados pelo chão. Estourei a cabeça do velhote com dois tiros. O mais estranho foi que me senti até feliz, pois os gritos cessaram e o olhar "_verde limbo_" deu lugar a olhos castanhos vítreos e mortos. Do resto de gente que estava com a cabeça explodida saiu uma sombra pavorosa que deu lugar a um bicho com o mesmo olhar verde o corpo de um pretume liquido petróleo que tremulo ainda andou alguns passos até doutor Henrique e disse com aquela voz estranha e metálica:

-Preciso ser substituído, faz mais de dois mil anos que absorvo e bebo a depressão de outrem para aumentar minha eternidade... Henrique me substitua, purifique o mundo que purifiquei durante mais de dois milênios e faça sua vontade de ser eterno por quanto tempo você agüentar, atravesse as dimensões inferiores e conheça a dor e a delícia de se viver demais.

O doutor então colocou sua mão sobre a cabeça deformada daquela coisa e começou a gritar, berrar e se debater de dor enquanto aquela coisa permanecia se desfazendo e apodrecendo violentamente rápido. A criatura virou pó para dar lugar a uma outra coisa que acredito que um dia foi meu amigo doutor Henrique. Encontro-me abalado porque o novo ILLINC, aquele que vive da dor e da depressão me ajudou a encontrar meu caminho. Vou encobrir todo o ocorrido e vou sair da força policial, já não ouço mais aqueles cujo destino terminei, só ouço meu antigo amigo quando o vi se transformar numa sombra de olhar vítreo e avermelhado dizendo:

-Eis o novo **ILLINC**. Estou aqui para te ajudar a não sofrer. Mas tudo tem um preço...

**FIM**


End file.
